The Blushing Giant
by celengdebu
Summary: Dalam kondisi cuaca dingin dan perut lapar, hal pertama yang ingin dicoret Nishinoya adalah berdebat tentang warna syal. Terlebih dengan Asahi. Ficlet. Asahi x Noya.


Disclaimer : Haikyū! - Haruichi Furudate

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

. 

* * *

.

.

.

Cuacanya sedang tidak bersahabat. Tanpa mendongak maupun menunggu hembusan napas yang menguarkan asap samar, Noya bisa merasakan angin kencang meniup tengkuk hingga bergidik. Agak jauh di depan sana, Tsukishima berjalan gontai menuju bus, pundak berkedut, lengan masuk di saku jaket, tampak bergumam pada Yamaguchi bahwa dia menuntut minuman panas saat nanti tiba di tujuan. Hal serupa juga terjadi pada Hinata yang menggelinding kesana-kemari, antara belum rela meninggalkan tempat latih tanding, kedinginan, atau memang murni terlalu aktif. Sempat didengarnya seseorang berteriak di udara supaya dibelikan bakpau isi daging babi atau dia mengancam tidak mau pulang. Mungkin Kageyama. Mantel yang dipakai begitu tebal hingga kepalanya nyaris tenggelam.

Sepertinya benar-benar dingin, batin Noya memastikan ketika rekan yang ditunggunya keluar dari gedung berbalut gundukan syal. Bukan satu, melainkan dua. Bertumpuk, sesak, mencolok, dan kalau boleh jujur, gundukan itu semakin membuat si pemuda jangkung terlihat bagai manusia salju raksasa, walau tentu saja Noya tak sampai hati mengutarakan pendapatnya karena raut Asahi yang mendekat penuh senyum itu mengisyaratkan suasana hati yang sedang bagus (selain karena Noya sadar bahwa sedikit saja komentar negatif pada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu adalah perbuatan kurang sopan. Bisa-bisa Asahi pundung di tengah jalan dan berusaha mencelakai diri sendiri dengan melompat ke genangan sungai terdekat). Serahkan saja penilaian selanjutnya pada Suga yang lebih ahli.

"Noya," didengarnya Asahi menegur dari balik punggung, yang bersangkutan segera menarik lengannya agak mundur dari kerumunan yang berangsur riuh, entah ransel siapa yang ketinggalan di dalam, "Apa kau tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Pakaian seperti itu? Alis Noya berkerut selagi menunduk memeriksa penampilannya; kaus berbalut jaket seperti biasa, celana panjang yang juga seperti biasanya, ditambah sepatu dan sarung tangan hadiah Natal dari ibunya dua tahun lalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kedua tangan Noya terangkat sejajar dada, kepalanya berpaling ke arah bus yang masih menunggu di seberang, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita segera bergabung atau Daichi akan mengam—"

Belum sempat kalimat Noya terucap sempurna, Asahi buru-buru menyeretnya merapat, lebih dekat kali ini. Pun tak ambil pusing bahwa tenaganya nyaris membuat Noya terjengkang jatuh. Kuat sekali.

"Begini saja," sepasang mata Asahi berpendar mengamati, lengan kekarnya menggenggam pergelangan Noya, "Kau lebih suka warna biru atau abu-abu?"

Bergeming, Noya mengerjap beberapa saat. Pemuda itu memang suka bertingkah aneh dan impromptu, tapi bertanya tentang warna kesukaan di tengah jalan dan di saat mereka sedang dikejar waktu juga bukan hal yang terjadi setiap hari, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Asahi berdecak tak mau melepas.

"Apa tak bisa menunggu sampai masuk dan duduk di bus? Tidak dengar kita diteriaki?" Noya menunjuk memakai telunjuk dari satu tangan yang masih bebas, namun Asahi bersikeras mendelik seolah berisyarat bahwa rekan-rekan mereka masih sibuk dengan raibnya ransel yang ternyata milik Hinata. Sudut mata Noya menangkap Tsukishima yang dengan santai menutup pintu belakang bus lalu kembali mendengkur di kursinya. Daichi memutuskan menunggu Hinata yang bergegas mencari penjaga gedung bersama Kageyama yang bersungut-sungut menuntut bakpau dagingnya ditambah jadi dua. Asahi tampak sumringah dan Noya meraung sewot.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum sore, jangan pasang muka mau mati begitu," seloroh Asahi santai, "Kau selalu seperti itu, terlalu santai sementara yang lain bersiap-siap, kemudian buru-buru ganti baju tanpa melihat situasi. Hari ini anginnya kencang, kau bisa beku kalau cuma pakai kaus olahraga."

"Kalau kau lupa, Asahi- _san_ , kita akan naik bus dan bukannya jalan kaki. Lagipula aku tahan dingin, cuaca begini saja sih tak ada apa-apanya..." sanggah Noya tak mau disalahkan, "Dan jangan melotot karena kubantah."

Terdiam sejenak, kening Asahi terlipat dengan wajah tertunduk beberapa sentimeter hingga hidungnya nyaris menyentuh hidung liberonya yang tak sampai setinggi bahu. Diperhatikannya lekat-lekat tanpa menggubris Noya yang berjengit heran, "Pipimu sudah merah begitu, masih berani bilang tidak kedinginan?"

Reflek, Noya menaruh kedua tangannya menyentuh bagian yang dimaksud dan meraba-raba dengan bingung sementara kekeh Asahi menyembur pelan sambil lengan pemuda itu menggapai topi rajut dari kepala.

"Bercanda," dipasangnya topi tersebut menutup rambut Noya yang melempar dengus walau tak membantah, dua bola bulu yang menjuntai di ujung rajutan bergoyang-goyang lucu sewaktu Noya mengibaskan kepala, "Begitu kan lebih baik. Sekarang aku tanya lagi, kau lebih suka warna biru..." Asahi mengarahkan telunjuk pada syal yang melingkari lehernya di bagian atas, kemudian menunjuk yang satu lagi, "Atau abu-abu?"

Noya mengerjap lagi, sorot mata Asahi yang menatap tajam itu seperti mendorong komentar lain seperti— _'jadi kau sengaja memakai dua syal karena ingin memberikannya padaku?'_ kembali ke tenggorokan walau dia benar-benar ingin berujar. Terlalu banyak bertanya akan menahan mereka di sana lebih lama dan Noya yakin Daichi akan berangsur menghampiri keduanya karena mengira ada masalah.

"Kalau kujawab, kita akan segera pergi kan?"

Asahi berkedik, "Bergantung kondisi."

"Asahi- _san_ , aku lapar lho?"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang memikirkan kemungkinan ada yang masuk angin karena tengkuknya yang bagus itu tidak dilindungi dengan baik," jawab pemuda jangkung itu tak kalah ketus, "Dan kalau kau berpikir yang barusan tadi termasuk pujian, anggap saja begitu. Sekarang pilih, katanya lapar."

Sudut bibir Noya berkedut, "Sebetulnya aku sama sekali tak pernah menganggap tengkukku bagus. Tapi daripada didesak terus, baiklah," digaruknya kening sambil melempar pandang ke arah lain, "Aku ambil yang abu-abu."

Merasa menang, Asahi segera melepas untaian syal yang dimaksud dari lehernya, kemudian melilitkan benda tersebut pada Noya yang langsung menepis karena merasa mampu melakukannya sendiri.

"Jangan berontak dong," buku jarinya mengetuk dahi Noya yang sibuk bergerak, risih akibat diamati oleh Tanaka yang terkekeh, sekaligus ingin menendang Kageyama yang melewatinya sambil melengos, ransel milik Hinata tergenggam di tangan. Dagunya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Asahi sambil bergumam bahwa lipatannya terasa sedikit sesak selagi yang bersangkutan merapatkan satu syal yang tersisa di lehernya sendiri, "Masih dingin?"

Noya menggeleng.

Merasa respon Asahi yang tidak lagi menahan pergelangannya adalah sinyal bahwa mereka sudah bisa berangkat, Noya melangkah lebih dulu menaiki bus yang sudah menunggu entah berapa lama. Asahi membuntuti dari belakang, tak luput dari benturan karena tingginya yang luar biasa. Noya menyeringai, berusaha keras agar tak tertawa, tapi toh rekannya itu acuh merebahkan punggung dan bergelung nyaman di sandaran, mantel dirapatkan membungkus badan besarnya usai menutup kaca jendela, "Aku baru tahu kau suka abu-abu."

"Tidak juga," jawab Noya usai menaruh ransel di atas rak, mengamati bagaimana dahi Asahi berkerut.

"Aku lebih suka motif daripada warnanya," dia melanjutkan, tanpa sengaja tersenyum, "Dan karena biru terlihat lebih cocok untuk Asahi- _san_."

Dan mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah karena di detik berikut hingga menit selanjutnya, Asahi bergeming memandang ke arahnya seolah baru saja mendengar hal aneh. Noya memiringkan kepala mencoba bertanya tapi pemuda itu balas berpaling dan beringsut memandang keluar. Rona wajahnya memerah.

"...terima kasih."

Sejenak, Noya berpikir bahwa dehem dari mulut Tsukishima di belakang mereka terdengar sangat disengaja.

.

.

.

* * *

.


End file.
